The Little Malfoy
by Hinata245
Summary: Lucius wasn't always a deranged man. He felt. He hoped. He loved. I'm hoping I can explain the mess of a man that was left in the little boys place.
1. Chapter 1

Abraxas held the bundle in his arms abit tighter as "The Dark Lord" examined it further. The usually happy ice-blue eyes of his seven month old son were currently srunched together in annoyance, or fear. He did not know which. The baby's pink lips were set in a grim line and his face was calm, like soft,smooth stone. His little hands had formed fists and Abraxes prayed silently that the babe did not try to strike the powerful, remorseless man studying him.

Slowly, the boy's eyes opened and the small mouth formed its self into an O. And still the child was silent. Abraxas watched in horror as the tiny hand reached for the probing fingers of one of the world's darkest and most powerful wizards. And giggling as only babies can do, the little boy wrapped his fingers around one long pale appendage, and beamed.

Abraxas was frozen between fearing for his son's life, and his own. Voldemort placed one hand delicately upon that babe's skull, and russled the little blonde bits of hair. "Intelligent little one you've got Abraxas. He shall make a fine follower." the dark lord said with a grin. "Thank you My Lord." Abraxas said automaticaly, wondering for all the world what he had just gotten his son into. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou to all readers, especially achildwithbloodstaineddagger who has once again given me a reason to continue by reviewing! *hint hint HINT!*

"You will remanin silent!" Abraxas yelled, hurling his now empty glass of gin against the wall. The woman infront of him cowered and raised her arms to protect her face. Abraxas smashed his fist into her stomach, just under her rib-cage. Lucius accidentally let out a small gasp.

This thankfully went unnoticed as the intoxicated man continued to beat his sobbing wife. Lucius wanted to curl-up into a ball and disappear. He ran to his room and hid underneath his bed. A crash was heared from upstairs, glass breaking, then yelling. He shivered and held onto his bear tightly.

The door to his room was kicked in. "Where the hell are you, you bloody disappointment!" his father yelled. He crawled closer to the wall and away from the sight of his father's feet. The large man went around the room, over-turning desks and searching all the obvious hiding places, save one.

Lucius stayed still as a stone, even tho he wanted to cry. His father gave a few more angry groans and stomped out of the room. Lucius pulled a blanket off of the top of his bed and got comfortable. It wasn't the first time that he had had to sleep in a hiding place. Hours later, when he was sure that his father had went into a sleep only a true drunk knows about, he let himself cry.

He remembered the times when his father had been so nice, so smart. Now he was just another broken piece in Voldemort's game. In public there was a smile plastered to his face at all times, but in the security of his own home, Abraxas Malfoy was a monster.

Lucius got up later that night and checked on his mother. She was sitting in her favorite chair, nursing a bottle of peach whiskey. Her left eye was abit purple, but Lucius knew that Abraxas would keep to hitting the parts that people didn't see. Her abdomen was probably littered with bruises. Her right arm moved around oddly.

His mother looked up from her liquid helper to give her son a sad smile. Using her good arm, she pulled a little blue box from the pocket in her dress and handed it to him. "Go to bed dear. In the morning things will be better." This was her answer to every bad thing in her or her son's life. Lucius had believed her once, before he knew that it wouldn't get better unless he was away.

Lucius wiggled back under his bed and opened the box. There was a bottle of Felix Felicis inside, probably brewed by his own mother. He clutched the bottle like it contained liquid life. Then he began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lucius. Happy birthday to you." Lucius rolled over and tried to go to sleep. His dreams brought a party, friends, and a wonderfully perfect family. That night Lucius vowed that he would never be abusive like his father.

It is a sad day when a child is forced to grow up, especially on his eight birthday. 


	3. Chapter 3

I seriously forgot to add a disclaimer to this (and all the other stories hehe, so here it is). No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters contained within its content.

Thank you for reviewing again achildwithbloodstaineddagger snd musicloveR090. Sometimes I seriuously think you guys are the only people that actually read any of this. If you do read this and don't atleast reveiew, you may be the cause of the abrupt end of this story. So... no pressure.

"Malfoy, Lucius" an old woman read from the clip-board in her hand. Lucius slowly walked to the sorting hat. The strut of assurance left no question to which house he would be sorted into. Although on the inside, he was a cringing mess.

He gracefully perched himself atop the stool and let the woman's aged fingers place the dusty hat onto his straight platinum locks. That is when the darn thing began to mutter. "Oh, couragous definetly. But smart as well. You're a clever one little Malfoy. Much too brave for Ravenclaw. To emotional for Hufflepuff. It seems you'll be a Griffindor." "No!" Lucius whispered urgently.

The sorting hat sighed. "Yes. I see what you'll become. I am a hat beyong time Mister Malfoy. If this is truley the path you choose to follow, then you have sealed your own fate. Are you sure of your decision?" the old leather asked quietly.

With a knodd from the boy, the hat let out a loud,"Slytherin!" The green and silver table erupted into aplause. He sauntered towards the waiting group of his peers. All faces showing fake smiles, reminding him vaguely of his father.

Looking across the room, he spotted a girl walking to the Griffindor table and being greated with warm, open grins of welcome. All of which were real. The girl was rather pretty. Her hair was a light redish-brown. Her face smiling. She met his gaze and blushingly turned away.

He turned back to his house mates and saw their slowly fading interest in him. He began to stare at the table with a sour expression on his face.

And for not the first time in his short life did Lucius Malfoy wonder if he had made the right decision. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope. Last time I checked my name didn't even contain the letters J or K, so I guess I really don't own Harry Potter.

Sending Love To- achildwithbloodstaineddagger You're so dedicated to reviewing! I guess I can continue the story, just so I can read your comments. Besides, I got a new haircut, I'm moving, and I'm going back to classes. Inspiration is sure to strike not only for this story, but for all of them! Thanks for reading this. )

The potrait shut quietly as Lucius slipped from the warm silence of his common room, the painting's protagonist slumbering in his frame. The rest of his house was deep in slumber, and his love was waiting.

After beginning his third year, Lucius had began dating a muggle-born in name was Eona. She had been the young girl to meet his eyes in the Hall that day after sorting. Her hair had darkened slightly, but her face still held the light it did the first time he had seen her.

Climbing the stairs with the utmost care, he cast a weak Lumos and manuvered silently towards the Griffindor common room. She stepped from the the portrait just as silently as he had, giving him a blushing smile of welcome. He moved to her side, his feet not even a whisper on the hard wood floor.

She wrapped her arms around his masculine waist and buried her head in his chest. He smelt of expensive cologne, fine wine, and the smoke of a maple tree. And it was one of her addictions.

She gently curled her dainty fingers around his shoulder length hair and twisted it in coils. The two crept from the castle, bypassing thousand year-old wards. She glanced again at his hair. The golden thread that felt like water as it fell through her fingers. It was another thing that called her to him.

They stepped out onto the cold stones of the walkway that led around the school. Watching out for prefects, Heads, and any other nussances that would detour one of the few nights that had been secured just for them, they set out on a walk in comfortable silence.

Lucius was in a state of euphoria. His father had gone missing, his mother was well at home, and the girl he loved was on his arm. In all of his life he had never felt this happy. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Eona's neck as the blood rushed to her face.

Lucius gave a soft chuckle and pulled her closer to himself. They found a spot to to star-gaze and perched themselves across a tree branche, sitting close in an embrace. Lucius pointed out a shooting-star and said to make a wish.

Lucius heared the words the girl whispered and froze. For the rest of the night he hid his uneasiness from his love. And as he climbed into his bed that night, he remembered what she had said.

"I wish Lucius eternal happiness, even when I am not with him. I wish that he finds light in even the darkest of places and sees the good in others as well as himself."

As his eyes fell shut that night, a part of Lucius Malfoy screamed. 


	5. Chapter 5

He held her hand tightly as they ran. His father's laughter could be heard from behind them. Lucius ran faster, because he knew certain death was riding on their heels. His mother began to tire, but Lucius would drag her if he had to.

There was something off about Abraxas Malfoy when he had entered the front doors of the manor earlier that day. Something in his blue eyes had gone darker than usual. The twisted soul inside his body had began to corrode his once sane mind years ealier. Now the tainted thing inside had fully emerged.

Lucius had seen his mother flinch as soon as a house-elf closed the large doors. That had been hours ago. Lucius had packed all of his necesary things and had a house-elf pack his mother's. He woke her from her evening nap and set her backpack in her arms.

He led her into the secret passage way he had found when he was young and they fled. The passage way let out into a forest that surrounded Malfoy Manor. At the present time, the forest previously mentioned was being set ablaze by one Abraxas Malfoy.

The entire forest was being burnt to cinders. His mother had always disliked fire, but she covered that well with the fear of Abraxas. Because dislike was crushed by fear.

A flaming tree fell into their path and Lucius swerved around it, protecting his mother from the flames as much as he could. The crazed laughter of Abraxas seemed to be growing closer. Lucius had made a promise to himself that he would no longer be afraid of his father.

This certainly was putting a strain on that promise. They kept running. They would run and run until Abraxas was consumed in flames, left alone in the burning forest that encaged a prison-like castle made of pain and morter.

The sound of blood pumping filled his ears and he still did not slow. Both of the usually pristine Malfoys were covered in dust and sewat. Twigs and leaves that had snagged themselves now occupied the almost white blond hair.

Screams of anguish traveled through the flaming forest. They were sounds of pain. The creature was being swallowed by what it had created, and the creator was being distroyed. Eaten by the fire.

A figure stood before Lucius Malfoy. It was bright without being blinding and it filled the young Malfoy with hope. "You can stop running now Lucius. Its over" Dumbledore said rasing his wand and extinguishing the flames. The trees rose back to their proper place and all signs of the blaze disappeared.

With a look of happiness on his face, Lucius Malfoy collapsed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaiming- Disclaiming is preset tense, so I guess as of right now, I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did, Draco Malfoy would dance naked in my living-room every morning. *Doesn't that bring out your inner fangirl and/or boy.* I'm using WordPad, sorry about spelling errors. T.T

The body was put inside of a black marble coffin. None of the appearance altering spells could mask the burn marks covering over 83% of the corpse. The skin was seperated into different shades. Smooth alabster went to blistered pink, then to dead black. The magical burns gave off a putrid oder.

Not since the last war had a Malfoy been buried with an appearance such as this. Lucius's mother grasped his hand tightly. All the horrible things that his father had done. Every mean word and drunken beating was being lowered into the ground inside black marble.

Lucius could only hope life would get better from there. He knew the tears his mother shed weren't of sadness, she had been freed from a life of pain. Lucius poured down the first bit of dirt, then watched as others followed suit. Inch by inch, a life time of pain was buried bellow 8 ft of dark brown mud and some clay.

The day was sunny, but in the distance dark clouds fromed, but reaching over the horizion. As Lucius led his mother away, he saw a dark figure not very far away. The shadowed form hiding under the cover of the canopy of the trees. A shiver raced up his spine.

"Do you think its over little Malfoy? You belonged to me since the day you were born. Now that your father is gone, you need to take over the family business. You will do what I tell you to do. Because rest assured Lucius, I own you. I will make an example of your mother if you must test me." the hissing voice called from somewhere inside Lucius's head.

So quiet, yet so full of power. So sane yet equally crazy. This was the first step in Lucius losing what was most important. The voice that sounded so familar would leed to his doom. And with that Lucius unknowingly fell into the trap of a master planner.

If innocence could be saved for a lifetime, we would die living like children.(TM) 


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou to: AutumnxLovex, musicloveR090, noneofmybusiness, notwolf, flamegirl5500, and achildwithbloodstaineddagger.

You don't have to be a member to review.

Lucius sighed as he looked through the bars of the wizard prison. A Dementor swept past, bringing the cold with it. He could see all of the other prisoners that had already lost their minds. He would have been one of them if he didn't have his memories.

The memories that were special. They weren't exactly happy, thereffore they couldn't be taken. They were just the better moments in his life. Finding out his arranged marriage wouldn't be completely horrible. Narcissa wasn't as horrible and vain as her namesake.

The birth of his son. His fragile little boy. The son that grew in a time of war under a dictator like father. Lucius never ment for it to turn out that way. He wanted Draco safe. He would have suffered Voldemort's torture for a thousand life times if it meant that Draco and Narcissa could go free.

He was never given that option. He was just a tool. Just like everyone else. So many of the idiots had a choice in following the crazed being that was once a man of flesh and bone. They chose to follow in the shadow of a monster.

There was no happy fairytale ending. His first love, Eona, was killed right infront of him. Voldemort let everyone know he meant business when he removed her vital organs in front of all of them. They laughed. They all laughed as the "mudblood" screamed.

She had called out for him. Her hand reached in the direction she knew pointed towards him. He couldn't move. He wanted to run to her. He wanted to kill every single person that was laughing. He wanted to do so much more than he had ever done. But he didn't.

He couldn't. He stood there and stared until everyone was gone except for Voldemort and himself. "You understand now. Don't you Lucius? This isn't a game. You can't go and hide under the bed to get away from me. I will always watch you. I will see your every move. No movement against me will go unpunished, no debt unpayed.

You will be one of my most valuable servants Lucius." he said and glanced towards Eona's corpse. "She wasn't pretty enough for you anyway child. I know a suitable companion that will work well with you." Voldemort said and gave a snarl-like grin.

Lucius tried not to shiver. Voldemort was a Hell-Spawn. Nothing was right about the almost man. He used people like little plastic soldiers that a chld melts under a microscope. Lucius remember watching Voldemort leave the stone room that day.

Lucius didn't look at Eona's body again. He wanted to remember her as she had been. The way a dimple formed in her left cheek when she smiled. How her laugh changed when she was tired. How warm she was when he held her. That perfect image would have been distroyed by the mangled corpse with limbs thrown akimbo and glassy dead eyes.

Lucius knew his time was coming soon. His son was free now. His wife could be happy. They would have enough money if they needed it. He had provided well for his family. He had made mistakes in the past. He had done horrible deeds to his family, friends, and the many unknowns. He would never truly be clean.

He would receive the Dementor's Kiss. He knew. He understood why. But his wife and child had a chance for a better future. He would never truly be clean, but he hoped this would be enough.

I'm sorry I couldn't change the outcome. I gave myself the job of explaining in my own way why Lucius Malfoy was the way that he was. The ending is not meant to be changed. It is how things turned out and it really shows how selfless he was in the end.

His wife and child's happiness makes the fact that he knows he is dying soon bareable. I would appreciate no flames please.

And if you do flame me, I am sorry that you have issues with fanfictions that nobody is forcing you to read. It sort of makes you look like a bitch-cake when you complain about how something ended when you didn't HAVE to read it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed ever at all. This is the end.

I love you FROM:  
_**Hinata245**_


End file.
